User talk:DYBAD
Sleep Well Sleep well DYBAD-ONII-CHAN Nat-chan 12:49, December 18, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Waiting for you Nat-chan 02:53, December 19, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan hey dybad Grant.walker (talk) 19:39, December 19, 2015 (UTC) hey dybad could you help refine the Power-Shifting page? Grant.walker (talk) 19:39, December 19, 2015 (UTC) hi Hi hi DYBAD-ONII-CHAN how was your sleep? I will be waiting for you on the chat tonight Nat-chan 23:47, December 19, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan So wait.... Isnt this basically being reincarnated but with omnipotence? http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Omnipotence_Embodiment Because im pretty sure this is just giving the power to another user Deviljinyes (talk) 00:01, December 20, 2015 (UTC)deviljinyes Hey DYBAD-ONII-CHAN :D sleep well tonight Nat-chan 12:49, December 20, 2015 (UTC) hi Hey DYBAD-ONII-CHAN I hope that you slept well last night. I will be on at 2:30pm for you. If I'm not on then I'm most likely doing something important. Nat-chan 20:07, December 20, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan hi I will be waiting for you to join the chat DYBAD-ONII-CHAN Nat-chan 03:12, December 21, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan On second thought I might not be on due to being very tired and busy I might join before you got to sleep Nat-chan 03:56, December 21, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sleep Well Hey hey DYBAD-ONII-CHAN sleep well and have a good day see you tonight at 12:00pm for you. Nat-chan 12:23, December 21, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan I will be waiting okay You don't have to message me just join whenever you have the time Waiting for you If I'm not on when you return later good night but if I am please join the chat. Nat-chan 04:00, December 22, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sleep well heya, i remember hwo you said before how psycho potence sounde dlike a nigh omnipotent version fo psycho warping. i was wodneirng if you were willing to have a look at the page as it is now and have a go at rewriting it as such? granted there are a few nuances im worried about losing but im sure i can think over how to rework them in if their written out. but essentially your right its suppoosed to combine psychgo warping with ethereal manipulation to reach nigh OP levels. recent discussions with azrael while it was clear he either could nto or was not concerned with actually reading my posts or the page did raise some valid concerns with it being a tad too close to omnikinesis (despite the fact that in his description of omnikinesis its basically omnipotence but thats not the issue here) if you are willing i would greatly appreaciate the effort as i always end up trying to put too much detail in to keep it clear and concise. if not then sorry fort wasting your time xD Azuchi67 (talk) 23:01, December 22, 2015 (UTC) essentially psaycho warping augmented with ethereal manipulation to alloow for metapotence restricted by mortal body sacrificing ability for sheer psionic power to develop into absolute psionic power Azuchi67 (talk) 00:08, December 23, 2015 (UTC) well metapotence or night omnipotence Azuchi67 (talk) 00:13, December 23, 2015 (UTC) hey I'm waiting for you on the chat as we speak Nat-chan 00:15, December 23, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Waiting for you Nat-chan 00:36, December 23, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Good night Sleep tight Onii-chan :D Nat-chan 14:43, December 23, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Merry Christmas Thanks and Merry Christmas to you too I'm still mad at our mutual friend but I hope that she patched things up with you. And lets talk soon again ;) Hagia Sophia 16:33, December 23, 2015 (UTC)Teien (Tei) Hey Not sure if you're getting on today but I'm waiting to talk to you about my spectacular birthday :D If you're busy then I want to wish you a merry Christmas ans a happy new year Nat-chan 00:25, December 25, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Okay and do you still have the links to the pictures you gave me the other day? Nat-chan 00:54, December 25, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Okay thanks Can you join spon because I'm not having a good day (I'm so sorry! a quick note for you!) (sorry if I bother you in any way....but being fairly new in the wikia, I didn't know how to tag you so that you could answer a question of mine--which I've posted on the Kinetic Energy Manipulation page (which I've been reading through many times bc I find it quite fascinating :3) so...thank you very much!)Supersaur3991 (talk) 07:33, December 25, 2015 (UTC) New Species Sheet It's been I while since I've done one of these. Looks good to me. Critisize it, Comment on it, Like it. Please give me your opinion, I would like to improve A Living Person (talk) 08:55, December 25, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Hi Just saying hi and merry Christmas to you and hope that you're enjoying yourself today :D Might not join tonight and if I do it'll be briefly because I have company over. I also have a VERY special gift for you Nat-chan 19:44, December 25, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sleep well and enjoy your day Good Night Good Night DYBAD-SAN hope that you sleep well :) Nat-chan 12:45, December 26, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan hi I will be waiting for you to join the chat Today and I hope that you slept well :D Nat-chan 22:44, December 26, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Join the chat Still waiting for your return Hehehe :p Okay I won't keep you from your rest Good Night Onii-chan, rest well Oh oh what is it? I can't wait until I receive it :D Take care Nat-chan 11:34, December 27, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan I will be waiting for you to join I will be waiting for you to join the chat tonight Nat-chan 22:31, December 27, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Good night Good Night and sleep well Nat-chan 12:59, December 28, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan hi I hope that you slept well; I will be waiting for you to join the chat if you have time that is Nat-chan 21:31, December 28, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Aww good night But I just rejoined the chat Good Night :( Nat-chan 06:08, December 30, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Edit: I'm going to sleep bye sleep well Waiting for your reply to my comment on the Destiny Military Academy page Good Night DYBAD-SAN sleep well and have a good day. :D Nat-chan 12:24, December 30, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hey Natsu and Teien wanted me to stop in a say high to you so I will still be relevant to you :P Take care of yourself and please take care of Natsu for Reina and me :D See you Truth 18:58, December 30, 2015 (UTC)Truth™ hey I will be waiting for you to join tonight :) Nat-chan 21:19, December 30, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan I'm back Nat-chan 06:51, December 31, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hey I dropped my laptop and might not be able to get on tonight Nat-chan 16:29, December 31, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Pictures I will be needing those pictures again since my laptop broke sorry and thanks or at least a link I can use to find them myslef Nat-chan 17:42, December 31, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Join as soon as possible Hey Sleep well and good night!! :) I will be waiting on the chat for you when you get on Nat-chan 13:00, January 1, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Waiting for you Sleep Well ;) Good night I will be waiting for you on tge chat Nat-chan 21:26, January 2, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Yo, you got PlayStation? --Canine-of-change (talk) 23:19, January 2, 2016 (UTC) I'm back on the chat Lol. But you should tho. It's really fun! ^^ Hmm... DYBAD, if you have any social network accounts such as for Facebook, Instagram, etc. then let me know right away, so that I can add you ASAP. Okay? --Canine-of-change (talk) 00:54, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Refresh your chat Sleep tight Night night DYBAD-ONII-CHAN Nat-chan 11:41, January 3, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan hey I might be on whenever your available, but don't stress if I'm not Nat-chan 22:14, January 3, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Good night Sleep well Nat-chan 12:52, January 4, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hey Hey DYBAD-ONII-CHAN I hope that you're having a splendid morning and will sleep very well tonigh. I updated the Destiny Military Academy blog, if you have the time you should check it out what I added was a gallery section. Have a wonderful day hope that we can talk tomorrow :) Nat-chan 02:43, January 5, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sleep well Have a wonderful night and sleep well so may work your hardest tomorrow :D Night-night Nat-chan 11:36, January 5, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan EDIT: here's a link to Evil-chan's character sheet hope that you enjoy it :D Nat-chan 20:07, January 5, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Natsy Fuck the Chat. For now on, you and I, old friend, shall be speaking through the the User talk. BTW, how often are you busy in a daily basis, DYBAD? --Canine-of-change (talk) 00:18, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Do you have any accounts for social networks, so that I may add you over them? --Canine-of-change (talk) 00:18, January 6, 2016 (UTC) http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/TearJerker/TheElderScrollsVSkyrim Sifsand (talk) 00:29, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Good night I'll be going to sleep by the you rejoin so I'm wishing you a great day and good night! Nat-chan 05:13, January 6, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sleepy heads Sleep well Have a good night DYBAD-ONII-CHAN and wake up to have a great evening! :D Nat-chan 11:50, January 6, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Natsy's Talk) When you have the time Hi how was your morning :P JOIN THE CHAT!! XD Please Nat-chan 21:56, January 6, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I will be waiting on the chat for you tonight like always nothing urgent I suppose :T Have a good day at work Nat-chan 22:32, January 6, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan okay I'll wait Look at this sheet when you join plz http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Imouto-tan/Miria_Honda Urgent Join the chat please real quick itw urgent Nat-chan 11:13, January 7, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan hi I will be waiting on the chat for you like always Nat-chan 22:18, January 7, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan hi When are you going to return to the chat? :? Nat-chan 01:35, January 8, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Waiting on the chat for you like always Good night Good night and sleep well, DYBAD-ONII-CHAN because when you get on tonight we have lots to talk about :D Nat-chan 11:37, January 8, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Natsy's talk page) Remember to reply on Nayuta and to got to sleep on time so that you can work hard Nat-chan 12:39, January 8, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan :D yaaaay!!!! GOOD NIGHT!!!! XDNat-chan 12:54, January 8, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan :p I'll tell Tei-chan that you're updating Selforge Nat-chan 12:59, January 8, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan hey XD Hi DYBAD-ONII-CHAN :D I will be waiting on the chat for you whenever you join today. Have a great day in the meantime ;) Nat-chan 22:32, January 8, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan hey Waiting for you to return getting worried about you Nat-chan 02:43, January 9, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hey DYBAD how you going? CSH(comicchat) (talk) 05:19, January 9, 2016 (UTC)CSH Kinetic energy How powerful is kinetic energy manipulation. Whether holding back or at its fullest? Gooo night :) Nat-chan 07:29, January 9, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Join the chat please Good night DYBAD-ONII-CHAN, I would like you to join the chat now please Nat-chan 10:01, January 9, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan EDIT: When is the soonest that you can be on? Nat-chan 10:26, January 9, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Can you join now? Question I have a question, please answer; 1- I know it will seem ridiculous, but what does Verse ? 2- All the Marvel Multiverse, All endless hierarchies Suggs and Sora (https://www.blogger.com/profile/09517304657176999010), including all fictions, forums-verse, facebook fake-versions, real-life and verse all its infinite multiverse and others are Verses? Vitorriq (talk) 16:19, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Hiya :) I will be waiting on the chat for you when you get on tonight. Nat-chan 20:07, January 9, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Waiting warmly for you Nat-chan 22:39, January 9, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan sleep well Have a good night ;) and see you later Nat-chan 12:10, January 10, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Chu ♥ Hey Onii-chan, I will be waiting for you on the chat at the same time as usual See you then Ps. Commented on Lawrence ((((@ﾉ´3｀)ﾉ　　･･･Σ(ﾟдﾟ;;ﾉ Nat-chan 19:23, January 10, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Imo) EDIT: Waiting warmly for you Nat-chan 23:27, January 10, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Goo Night Good night Onii-chan sleep well I will be replying to your comments today before you join :) Nat-chan 10:59, January 11, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hey No problem I'm pretty busy myself at the moment Nat-chan 21:20, January 11, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan See you then Sorry I got bust and sleepy Nat-chan 04:24, January 12, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sleep Well Good night Onii-chan Nat-chan 11:42, January 12, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan CoC Out of all the Detection powers I've created, which one do you think is best? Matter Detection, Aura Detection, or Life-Force Detection? --Canine-of-change (talk) 16:02, January 12, 2016 (UTC) hi Thanks for reminding me to change it, got lazy so I just used his box Are you joining at the usual time tonight? Nat-chan 21:29, January 12, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Okay Waiting warmly for you Nat-chan 22:54, January 12, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan :D hugs Have a wonderful night and sleep well and work hard Nat-chan 11:45, January 13, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan See you in two days :) (Talk) Hi how are you doing? I hope that you're having a great work day and that work treats you right See you at lunch right? Nat-chan 22:24, January 13, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan The Metaradice I see that you made another wonderful edit to Lawrence's beautiful city It really adds a layer of awesome to the concept of dreaming Truth 23:24, January 13, 2016 (UTC)Truth ;) I honestly like it, Selforge City and Destiny City never cease to amaze me. I wish that I could join but I gotta keep with my team's project Truth 02:47, January 14, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan College work that's extremely fun :D Truth 03:09, January 14, 2016 (UTC)Truthtm Hey Are you joining the chat at the usual time? :) Nat-chan 21:25, January 14, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan okay hi hi Sleep well and good night! Nat-chan 09:25, January 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Thanks :D Thanks for taking some time out to comment on them :) Whenever I have more free time I'll reply back on them Take care Hagia Sophia 13:26, January 15, 2016 (UTC)Teien User Talk:Teien Hi I will be waiting for you to join the chat Here Here and here Nat-chan 21:35, January 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan :3 <3 Ok, thanks for letting me know, friend. You're the best. ^^ goo morning Go night to you and good morning to me :p Nat-chan 09:17, January 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan EDIT: I'll be waiting for you on the chat and if you cannot rejoin have a good day. Nat-chan 10:49, January 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I'm going to be away I'm going to be away from keyboard whenever you join so see you probably before your lunch ♡ Nat-chan 22:33, January 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan EDIT: I will be waiting for you on the chat Your chat froze Nat-chan 01:14, January 17, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Oki doki Okay I can wait since you're using it for good :) eat well and I will be waiting for you once you finish Nat-chan 22:36, January 17, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Edit: Waiting for you warmly :3 Nat-chan 01:49, January 18, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Waiting warmly for you Nat-chan 02:34, January 18, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Just a request, would you mind looking over " Prototemic- Recognition" just to iron out some of the potential flaws. Just a request, would you mind looking over the " Prototemic-Recognition" page just to iron out some of the flaws. Thank you, kindly Alrhazi (talk) 06:48, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Hi hi Sleep well and good night! Nat-chan 11:51, January 18, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan ( ° 3 ° ) yay! See you then